Ballet Shoes in the Sneakers
by ThePhantomFeline97
Summary: Benio sends a undercover reporter from lobelia's school newspaper to ouran disguised as a new male student.  full summary inside  all genres are Romance/Supernatural/and Humor
1. Chapter 1: The Assignment

Ballet Shoes in the Sneakers: Part 1

"Benio sends in an undercover reporter from lobelia's school newspaper to ouran disguised as a new male student but when the newest host begins to notice something unusual about the new student will the host club find out?"

**Disclaimer: i don't own none of the shows used in the crossover except for the main plot twist, and pen usage**

Chapter 1: The Assignment

At St. Lobelia's Girls Academy

"Why do boys think there better than us girls?" Benio Amakusa said pacing back and forth in the zuka clubroom

"Their not they are below us and would you stop pacing! You're going to make a hole there." Chizuru Maihara said looking at the frustrated president

"I mean really they think they're so high and mighty it's ridiculous!" the president continued

"Well I have an idea." Hinako Tsuwabuki said speaking up

"What is it?" chizuru asked looking at her

"Why don't we send someone to a school disguised as a boy and report what they do back to the academy?" hinako said finishing her thought

"That's a great idea but who will we get to do it?" chizuru said

"I got it! Someone from the newspaper club." benio said snapping her fingers "Let's go!" she continued on the way to the newspaper club.

At the Newspaper Club

"Hello N.P.C. members." benio said waving at the group of girls when they all looked up and started to faint all except one. That's the one they wanted to see.

"Joeshipena Kakyuu Watson." benio said walking over and pass the fainted girls the girl in question has light blonde hair that goes to her waist with bangs almost like Tamaki's(there is no other way to explain those bangs) with a light tan and amber-colored eyes.

"Yes." She asked not looking up from her typing

"I have a question to ask you." Benio asked

"And I may have an answer for you." Joeshipena countered still not looking up from the computer

"I have a project idea for you." Benio said

"Well don't keep me in suspense what is it?" the blond girl said

"'the world thought the eyes of a boy' we get a girl to disguise as a boy and go to a different academy and report what happens to them back to us." Benio continued

"Okay but have you chosen whom you're going to send?" the blonde asked finally looking at benio

"That's why we came where asking if you would like to be the boy?" Benio said

"Okay but 2 things: 1.) you have to change that name it sounds stupid and 2.)Not just what happens to me but what also happens around the school is to be recorded. By the way what school are you sending me to?" The girl said

"Ouran Academy." Benio simply answered "And what do want to change the name of the operation to?" she continued

"How about Operation 'Ballet Shoes in the Sneakers' then the aberv. Would be B.S.S for short." The blonde girl said

"Good I like it." Chizuru said

"Alright then now that we've settled that come with us and we'll prepare you." benio said pointing to the blonde girl and they left the clubroom with the fainted girls

"For what exactly?" joesipena said

"Oh you'll see." benio said

**Yay for first chapter! and Woo-who for the Summer cause i graduated the 8th grade gonna be a high schooler baby yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preperation

Ballet Shoes in the Sneakers: Part 1

"Benio sends in an undercover reporter from lobelia's school newspaper to ouran disguised as a new male student but when the newest host begins to notice something unusual about the new student will the host club find out?"

**Whoo 2nd Chapter in 2 days wow I don't own the shows used in this crossover along with the hint of Sailor Moon all i own is plot the pens and the transformations. **

Chapter 2: Preparation

Back at the Zuka Clubroom

When they arrived to the clubroom there was a table setup in the middle of the room with different types of equipment

"What's all of these things?" our soon to be boy asked

"Your equipment for the assignment Benio will explain what they are." Chizuru said

"Stun gun, recorder tie, cam pencil case, solar skates, and iPod." Benio said

"But what's this pen for?" joeshipena said picking up the light blue pen with gold cap and the initials O.A. on it

"That's your transformation pen." Benio said

"My what now?" the blonde girl said looking at them with disbelief and awe "How does it work?" she continued

"Hold it up in the air and say 'Ouran Power On' and you'll transform into a male ouran student."Hinako said

"Okay." The girl said taking a couple of steps back for clear space then holds the pen up to air

"Ouran Power On!" she screamed and the initials began to spin and she began glow and curls up surrounded by ribbons of blue icy light once completely covered it bursted she was in the ouran uniform for male students for final touches her was turned from its pale blonde to a dirty blonde and shorten to a shoulder height **(the guy from Code Geass with the black hair who zero is that's the hairstyle she got)** and landed with the new look

"I –wait where's the pen" she said looking around for the pen

"I got it." Hinako said holding up the pen that was now crimson red still with a gold cap but the initials are now St.L.

"What happened to the pen?" the blonde girl said

"It changed to a lobelia transformation pen when you're in ouran form this changes you back to lobelia student." Hinako said handing her the pen "But also if you don't keep the gun on you at all times when in ouran form you will change back into your girl form no matter where you are in 2 hours okay." Hinako added and she nodded

"Okay but what are the other things for?" The blonde asked

"The recorder tie and cam pencil case are your recording equipment, but the rest are your weapons stun gun puts the target to sleep for 15mins, your solar skates speed up from 13mph to 50mph when exposed to the sun for 10mins, and the iPod doubles as a cell phone to call with and the last thing we overlooked was your male personas name you will come up with that." Benio said

"Well my name can be changed easily into a guy's name it's see… I got it! Joey Kyle Wheeler." The girl finished her thought

"Yes! The plan has been set into motion and all we have to do is call the school." Benio said with a smile across her face

"Already on it – Hello I would like have my 'son' enrolled to Ouran Academy and start tomorrow morning please." Chizuru said talking into phone like a mother would

_"I will be starting ouran academy tomorrow and also starting Operation: Ballet Shoes in the Sneakers I hope I can do it- pull off being a boy not the assignment well I guess I'll find out tomorrow but whatever happens I'm ready."_ Joeshipena thought

**Sorry for short chapters but the story has only started **

**I wanna thank my friends(Cheyanne, Asha(T'Vis), lynsedy(GoddessLynsedyLove) for forcing me to put the story on where.**


	3. Chapter 3:Day One, and the Host Club! P1

**Im Back! and its been a while seen a installment of any of my Fanfics so lets get back on that horse! Chapter 3! **

**- Taylor :)**

Ballet Shoes in the Sneakers: Part 1

Chapter Three: Day 1, New School, and the Host Club! Part 1

In the car to Ouran Academy

"Are you ready?" asked Benio from the driver's seat of the Bentley (A/N: It's a pun 'Benio's Bentley' back to the story)

"Ready as I'll ever be." The blonde girl now transformed said

"Okay and take this." Chizuru said handing her a watch from the passenger seat

"Now what does this do?" she asked putting it on

"It's a communicator/ scanner watch to keep in touch and to scan the students you meet to know their names." Hinako explained

"And one thing you really need to remember! Stir Clear of the Host Club!" Benio said as bluntly as possible

"Who's the Host Club?" the blonde girl asked

"A club that's full of flamboyant idiots that try to woo women with their supposed charm." Benio said with venom in her voice

_"Okay someone's p." _the reporter thought

"Hey were here guys get ready." Hinako said once inside the school they went to the front office for 'his' class papers

"So what classes did you get?" Chizuru asked

"In order; English 2 Honors, Algebra 1, Biology 1, International History, Chorus1, Art 1 (A/N:she's a 9th grader that's why the classes are like that, and also their my classes), and it seems they have already picked my clubs I got 2, Art Club and Mystery Club." 'He' said handing Chizuru the paper

"I wonder what Mystery Club is?" Chizuru said thinking aloud

"Well your guest would be as good as mine but we don't have the time to find out we gotta go."Benio said checking her watch

"Okay bye I'll see you guys at 4:00." The reporter said waving at the three departing people and headed towards the high school building

In the High School Building

'He' arrived in English 1 class 10 minutes before the bell rang and took a seat in the front by the window and just stared out the window as the students came in along with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin they caught a double take at the unfamiliar student in front while people where whispering about 'who is that boy?' or 'He must be new here maybe it's his first day' or 'wow for a boy he's really pretty and looks kinda like a girl' 'wait until Leiko gets here she will be angry' the 'Leiko' they talking about was the toughest girl in the 1st year class…and the transformed student was sitting in her seat

"Hey!" said a deep female voice in the doorway of the classroom that made everyone look up to a girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail with her bangs out looking at the blonde student with a fierce glare and the blonde responded with a 'I'm so bored right now' glare

the black-haired student walked right to 'him' and got in 'his' face "Your in my seat." Leiko said with a dark tone in her voice

"Are there assigned seats in class cause I don't see your name on it anywhere." the reporter said looking thought the desk to find her name with the same bored look everyone just gasped at 'his' statement and action

"Just who do you think you are talking and looking at me like that." Leiko continued getting even closer ready to strike at any moment "I _think _my name is Joey Kyle Wheeler and _you_ need a tic-tack because your breath is strait kicking" the blonde said holding up a packet of the breath fresheners and smiled at the girl whose face was going red and couldn't find any words to say

"And I think class is about to start so go find your seat." 'He' continued to shut the girl down she walked away with anger and embarrassment written all over her face

_'He's gonna pay for that.' _Leiko thought as she sat in a seat on the other side of the room.

When class started these things happened 1: The reporter was introduced to the whole class, 2: The teacher was teaching and 3/4th (including the blonde student) of the class was learning, 3: Leiko was staring daggers at the back of the reporter's head

'Ringgg' the bell sounded of the students to move to their next class as 'he' was leaving to go to Algebra class Leiko extended her leg to trip 'him' up but instead the reporter stepped on her ankle as she yelped in pain 'he' said "Sorry I guess your legs are just too long." Sarcastically the classes blew by now it was time for clubs

"Okay, Art club is in the art room and Mystery club is in music room 3."The reporter said to 'himself' as 'he' walked towards the art room, Art club was okay but now it was time for the last club and subject of the day Mystery Club

At Music Room 3's Door

Taking a deep breath the reporter opened the door only to blinded by a bright light and a rose petal wind when it all cleared there was 6 boys 5 where standing around a chair where 1 of them sat

"Welcome to the Host Club." The group said to the reporter.

* * *

><p><strong>Left on a cliffhanger till next chapter<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Day One,and the Host Club! P2

Ballet Shoes in the Sneakers: Part 1

Chapter Four: Day One, New School, and the Host Club: Part 2

"I'm sorry I _must_ have the wrong room." the reporter said backing up slowly out of the doorway with hands put up in defense

"No wait what's your schedule say caused one of the teachers said we were getting a new host today." A red-headed boy with his hair parted to the right said walking towards the student as 'he' handed the red head the schedule paper after the boy read the paper he said "Yeah you're supposed to be here so welcome."

"Well your first day here and already you're starting to get a rep." the other red head said walking up next to his twin

"We may as well introduce ourselves." The Blonde boy in the said as got up from the chair "Hello I'm Tamaki the president, but just call me 'Tama'." The boy said holding out his hand for the reporter to shake which 'he' did firmly to play into the boyish role

"The two red heads are Hikaru and Kaoru." He said and they waved the reporter waved back "And as you already know their twins." He continued "I can see that." The reporter said

"The black haired one is Kyoya." Tamaki said as said boy bowed a hello, the reporter waved back

"Five of our hosts and are manager are out today so you'll meet them later." Tama said

"Wait, what do you mean I got a rep?" the reporter asked activating the recording tie

"Well you stood up to Leiko and that is no small feat. As soon as class let out kids went on telling the story on how the dictatess was shut down by a new student so kudos to you." Kaoru said with a smile gracing his features

"Thank you, but what's her damage she could've found another seat and not got embarrassed." 'He' asked

"Guess she thought you'd tuck tail and run but you stood up to her, Nice." Tama said

"But you know that she gonna do everything in her power to make your life crappy." Kyoya spoke up

"Then I'll do everything in my power to knock her off her high horse and apparently, that's a _very_ high horse" the reporter said turning off the recorder tie

_Ringggg!_

"That's the last bell we'll see you tomorrow maybe then you'll be able to meet the whole club." Tama said

"Okay bye guys." The reporter yelled walking out the door

"So how was your first day at school." Chizuru said as the reporter detransformed in the car

"Oh it was good, you know as first days go." Joeshipena said

"So ever figure out what Mystery Club was?" Hinako asked looking at the blonde

"Uh…No the club is closed because all their members are sick with the flu." Joeshipena replied

"Well that's too bad." Benio said

"I know right." Joeshipena agreed _"If I say anything about the Host Club benio is all over my case better keep that part a secret." _the blonde thought to herself.


End file.
